When an entity sends a targeted purchase offer to a potential customer, there is a greater likelihood that the potential customer actually takes advantage of the purchase offer. By sending purchase offers to potential customers who will likely use the purchase offers and excluding those who will likely not use the purchase offers, an entity can save millions of dollars in sending out purchase offers to those who will likely not use the purchase offers. Therefore, there is a need for a system to produce targeted purchase offers.